Bow-Ties and Black Nail Polish
by Tsuki The Witch
Summary: Jethro nevers expects to see the Doctor again, but when someone knocks on his door, his life is changed.
1. Chapter 1

I'm disgusted. At myself, at my parents, at everyone. It's been exactly three years, 16 weeks, and five days since the incident. But I can't forget it. It still haunts me. Every night I lay on the bed, some 21st century band called My Chemical Romance blasting in my hears, trying to forget. But it never works.

I regret not doing anything to help the Doctor. I regret not standing up to my parents and talking some sense into them. I regret not knowing the Hostess' name. But most of all, I regret that short period of time when I went to help my father murder the Doctor.

What happened has changed me and my parents. They became more over-protective, not letting me do anything or see anyone. Thank god I've got my own flat now. But out of my small little family, it's changed me the most. I know how weak, how _stupid_, the human race is. And I'm getting pretty tired of it all.

The shrill ringing of my phone interrupts my little inner monologue. I pause the music, answer my phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey Jethro. Lucy and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, watch some movies?" My mate Alex asks.

"Nah, not in the mood." I roll over on my bed.

Alex's tone sounds a lot more annoyed. "Really? Listen, I know that whole 'Midnight' thing was really traumatic and stuff, but you gotta let it go. I don't think we've hung out ever since it happened."

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm really tired right now. But I'll come over tomorrow, first thing." I feel a bit guilty as I realize that yes, I have been neglecting my friends.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I hear muffled talking in the background and guess that Lucy's asking if I'm coming.

"Lucy says that if you break the promise, she'll come to your flat, punch you, and super-glue you to the roof." Alex says with a half laugh, half shudder. Knowing Lucy, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually does do that. I hear a loud Lucy-screech that sounds like "That's right, I did say that! _And I will_."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" I say, and hang up after Alex says his goodbye. I turn my music back up, feeling a tiny bit better. Not everyone is coward. Lucy, for example. She's herself, and wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to, even if someone else wants her too. There are some good people in the world. And I just needed my friends to prove it.

I start to fall asleep, feeling considerably happier than I have in a while. But just as my mind drifts off, there's a knock at my door.

"Really?" I grumble to myself. I walk down the hallway and answer it, not caring about my pj's. I swing the door open, and standing in front of me is a tall, thin guy wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. I've never seen him before, yet I get the feeling I know him.

"Hello Jethro! It's me, the Doctor, and I need your help with something."

Wait...

It's him.

But... It can't be him. He looks completely different from the Doctor. But he knows who I am, and and introduced himself as the Doctor. Who else would do that? And, he just... seems like the Doctor. He's got the same, bouncy energy, like he can't stay still.

"Like... the Doctor from Midnight?" I say something after an awkward silence.

"Yup! Very same one! Got a new face though." He faces, and points at his face to prove it. My mind drawing a blank, I just stand there stairing. He waves his hand in front of my face. "You still in there?"

I blink. "Oh, yeah sorry. But-" He drags me out the door, and down the street.

"Like I said, I need your help with something." Suddenly, his tone of voice grows serious. "Whatever it was, on Midnight? It's back."


	2. Chapter 2

All the thoughts drain out of me, my blood feels ice-cold and my head is spinning.

"B-Back? Like you've found someone else copying?" I ask, as my heart pounds in my chest0

"Not quite. Sort of. It happens in the future. Let's go!" He grabs my hand and runs me down the block before I can say anything, and stops in front of a blue box.

"But how can I be sure you're really… you? I mean, you know me, and Midnight, and you do seem similar to the Doctor, but you look completely different. Sure plastic surgery's gotten better, but not _that_ good."

"No time to explain!" The Doctor (or is he says) snaps his fingers and the doors open. "This is TARDIS. She's a time machine, and can go anywhere." I follow him inside, before stopping dead in my tracks.

"It's massive! But- how? It's-"

"Go on, say it! I love it when people say it." He says, as giddy as a five year old.

"It's awesome! How'd you make the inside bigger?"

"No, you're supposed to say it's bigger on inside! Ugh!" He pouts for a second before turning to fiddling with some knobs and levers.

"So, where are we going?" I say, still looking around in amazement.

"Back to Midnight. After the resort was shut down, people forgot about it. Then, in the year 4037, the resort was reopened, and shortly after, the whole place was unreachable. No phone calls, no physic messages, nothing. Whenever anyone checks up on the resort, everyone there says that they're fine, happy. But it seems a little odd. So I came to you."

It takes me a second to realize that he's finished his little monologue, and that I have to answer. "Doctor, I need to ask you something." I've wanted to apologize to him, after all this time, but finally saying it is hard for some reason. But when I begin to speak again, the words flow out of me.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for trying to kill you. On the shuttle, when everyone was going to throw you out, at the last second, I helped them. And that's been weighing on my mind ever since."

It's silent for a moment, until he replies. "Jethro, of course I forgive you! You were scared, confused, you didn't know what to do. So you did what everyone else was doing. Trust me, I'm not angry."

I feel so relieved. One of the things that have been troubling me ever since Midnight is cleared up. And apparently, we're going to clear up another. Suddenly, the TARDIS lands with a thump.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor looks over at me.

"Yeah" I nod, and we walk out into a wall. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"This is a wall."

"Ooh, walls, I love walls. But not when they're blocking our path. C'mon then." He closes the doors and walks back to the consol. "Off target by a bit, hold on." He slightly twists a knob and we land with a bump after a few seconds.

This time when we walk out, we're in the middle of resort, slightly similar to the old one. There's people ambling around. One turns and notices us, a little girl with bright blond pigtails.

"What are you doing here?" She sing-songs. It's really creepy. "Wait, you're the Doctor, aren't you? She'll love to see you again." The girl grabs our hands and starts pulling us down a hallway with surprising strength.

"Have you got any idea of what's going on?" I mouth. He shrugs and mouths back,

"Not a clue. Its exciting, isn't it?"


End file.
